Inuzuka Clan
The Inuzuka clan is a small, Konoha based clan notable for it's use of dogs in battle. Although the clan is small, they have a good history with the village, and are well known by it's people. 'Clan History' Immortalized in the memory of the Shinobi world for their nimble bodies and relationship with canines, the Inuzuka have always been a clan of steadfast loyalty to their village and their country. They are, most people say, poster children for such virtues as bravery, compassion and brotherhood. Their mother is their country, and the village their den. Thought to have been born from champion dog breeders who later evolved to utilize their kindred animals in battle, the Inuzuka have been a long-standing pillar of support within their community. They hold a large sway in matters of the high council due to their age, and have always been known to stand for what is best for Konoha and her people. Whatever their origin, the members of the Inuzuka clan have become so intricately woven into the fabric of Konohagakure no Sato that to forget them, some say, is to disdain the 'Will of Fire' herself. In recent years, the Inuzuka have proven themselves to be as loyal to Konoha as ever. The clan willingly lent their strength to the efforts of the Konoha people to remove the NCIA occupation from power, and then contributed heavily to rebuilding the village to its grand stature. With the peace restored, their clan estate now serves as a place for the breeding of dogs both for combat, and for life within the home or on the show stage. Sick pets are often referred to the veterinarians of the clan, and the estate has been known to offer such services as sitting, grooming and training. Shinobi from the Inuzuka clan often tend to graduate in a class completely of their own. Bearing an unrivaled pairing of noses and ears, along with their relationship to canines, Inuzuka Ninja are often sorted into the 'Special Jounin' category upon reaching said rank. It is easy for them to sit comfortably in positions involving hunting and search and rescue, for their abilities allow them to track runaways and lost children with ease. Taijutsu is also an art that is manipulated artistically by these people; swords and other weapons are but an extension of the arms. Despite their rugged appearance, the Inuzuka have always remained open and welcoming. The gates to their living compound are rarely locked, and visitors are welcome to come and see what lies beyond the wrought-iron bars. Even the canines of this clan are friendly, known often to gleefully 'attack' guests with slobbery dog kisses. Although, any Moggy that dares enter their territory is quickly dispatched. Now that the world has returned to a state of normalcy, the Inuzuka have again pledged their loyalty to the Hokage, and continue to contribute both Shinobi and other services to the good of the Leaf. 'Clan Roster' Spaces Available: 3/4 *Current Clan Head: Inuzuka Kurogane *Inuzuka Shintai *None *None *None